Le Père Noël et les ordures 2
by Gim'Nain
Summary: Ben voilà un petit conte pour Noël, à noter qu'il y a aussi Eragon et Saphira dans ce conte.


Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeildragon

Titre : Le Père Noël et les ordures 2

Note : Toutes les références à des œuvres ou à des films existant ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sinon on est le 23 décembre (quand je tape ces lignes) et il faut que je vous écrive un conte de noël pour le 25. Donc étant à court d'idée je vais faire du grand nain porte quoi (et j'interdis à Mavrok de dire comme toujours). _(Comme d'habituuuuuuudeu…)

* * *

_

Vous connaissez ces films de série B que personne n'a jamais vu et dont pourtant il sort plusieurs suites toutes plus pourries les unes que les autres? Ben préparez vous à lire une fic du même genre !

FFFFFFFLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH (vive ma machine !!!) J -3 avant Noël.

Nous voici dans une petite cabane en bois (ouais comme dans le premier, pourquoi faire original ?) avec tout le confort qu'on pourrait y trouver, c'est-à-dire un gros tapis en poil de chat et une cheminée. Par la fenêtre on peut voir une terrible tempête de neige, un vrai temps à ne pas mettre un bêta lecteur dehors, d'ailleurs il frappe sur la porte pour rentrer. Là un grand type habillé en rouge se lève et va lui ouvrir (l'auteur pense très fort « Et zut ! »).

« Merci Gandalf. » dit Mavrok (car oui le bêta lecteur c'est Mavrok) _(Hein?!? Hé attends c'est pas ce qui était convenu.) _

« De rien, va t'asseoir à côté de l'auteur et corrige le _(Nan veut pas !!) ou t'auras pas de cadeaux (pffff d'accord papy Gandy)._ Ah et aussi ne m'appelle plus Gandalf, maintenant je suis le magicien rouge, aussi appelé Père Noël ou aussi le grand ordonnateur des ragnagna et encore le fournisseur officiel de tapis rouge à Canne. »

Et Mavrok du s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé jaune fluo du Père Noël, il prit tout de suite ce que j'avais déjà écrit et se mit à souligner une vingtaine de fautes avant de se prendre mon poing dans la gueule. _(qui eut autant d'effet sur moi qu'un ver de terre contre un porte-avion….) _

Pendant qu'on se battait Gandalf avait déjà commencé sa tournée d'inspection, nous le rejoignîmes vite alors qu'il était entrain de lire les lettres auxquelles les lutins ne savaient pas quoi répondre.

« Bonjour Père Noël, mon nom est Bond, James Bond. J'aimerais savoir si pour Noël je pourrais recevoir une chaise sans fond, une grosse corde avec un nœud au bout et un vilain méchant pour me cogner dessus avec? »

« Euh, dit Gandalf enfin le Père Noël, je vois pas d'objection, même si j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il compte faire avec. »

« Salut Gandy, c'est Gimli. Je voulais savoir si il te restait des clones de Legolas, c'est pour tapisser les murs de ma chambre. Merci d'avance. »

« Immonde, c'est non. »

« Guten Tag _Weinachtsvater_, c'est le petit Christoph Blocher, vu que cette année j'ai été sage, j'ai réussis à faire passer les lois de mon partit, je voulais savoir si je pouvais être président de la confédération, bitte ? »

« Non j'ai déjà donné ce cadeau à Cruella, et sinon tu peux toujours courir pour avoir le moindre cadeau. Mais je peux t'envoyer un auteur qui se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi » En arrière plan on voyait l'auteur en question aiguisant sa hache avec un sourire sadique.

« Salut Gandalf, enfin Père Noël, ici l'abrutit qui doit être derrière toi, est-ce que je pourrais avoir pour Noël des lecteurs, une copine, de l'inspiration, une copine, un cerveau, une copine, une armée de nain, une copine, des cerveaux pour les 60 de suisses qui pense comme Blocher, une copine, un nouveau bêta lecteur et une copine ? Merci d'avance. PS : j'ai été très sage… enfin je crois. »

Là Gandalf se retourna et gueula :

« Non mais t'as toujours pas compris que c'était pas possible, personne ne veut te lire, t'as pas d'inspiration, les cerveaux j'en ai plus en stock et pis en une année t'as toujours pas trouvé de copine_? Mais pour un nouveau bétâ-lecteur, je peux t'envoyé un petit Larousse, comme ça tu pourras enfin travailler, feignasse !!! »_

Là Mavrok se mit à rire et je me mis à _essayer _de le cogner_, mais n'étant qu'un nain, je dut vite m'incliner et reconnaître sa suprêmatie d'ailleurs je lui offris toutes les richessse de ma mine pour qu'il daigne m'épargner et……hein ça on voit que c'est pas Gim qui écrit ?!? Zut ! le Magicien Rouge, en ayant ras le bonnet à ponpon de tant d'imbécilités, se remit à gueuler : _(Ndmm, ça se voit que c'est pas moi, parce que1. je l'ai mis en italique et 2. on a toujours pas trouvé de bêta lecteur pour Mavrok, si ce n'est Word, mais je ne vais pas laisser Word corriger… niark)

« Bon c'est pas bientôt finit ?! Cette année c'est vous les ordures qui devez pourrir Noël ? »

« Non, répondit l'auteur, _(Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'avais appelé je te signale, je serais pas venu sinon !)_ enfin quoique… L'année passée c'était bien vous et vos huit compagnons, mais cette année vous allez vite voir qui ça sera… » dis-je en regardant un lutin à moitié brûler rampant vers le Père Noël.

« Euh… Père Noël, on a un petit problème sur le feu… ou plutôt un petit problème avec du feu… enfin c'est chaud à expliquer… »

« Bon vas-y explique moi…. » dit Gandalf en jetant des coups d'œil tueurs dans ma direction.

« Euh… disons que cette année dans les nouvelles stars que tous les enfants veulent il y en a deux qui vont ensemble et dont une est très encombrante… la moins encombrante, qui est juste un peu conne et pas très futée, c'est un jeune garçon nommé Eragon. La plus encombrante… ben… c'est Saphira… son dra…dragon… » _(Quelqu'un a dit le mot « DRAGON » ????? Où ça ? où ça ???) _

« Comment ?! Un dragon… bordel on va encore manquer de nourriture… bien que je doute que ça mange autant que quatre hobbits… »

Le Père Noël décida donc d'aller voir ça en personne, plus il s'approchait de l'endroit où étaient Eragon et Saphira plus l'atmosphère devenait chaude et étouffante. Mavrok lui, sautait partout avec un air très enthousiaste, oubliant même de me korijer. Quant à moi j'avais un drôle de sourire sadique, me préparant sans aucun doute à écrire de grosse connerie qui ne manquerait pas de donner plusieurs cheveux blancs en plus au Père Noël.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'on le vit, lui ou plutôt elle, Saphira, un magnifique dragon d'un beau bleu azur _(Ses magnifiques yeux, milles fois plus profonds que tous les océans, s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec ses écails dont on eut cru qu'elles étaient des étoiles prenant vie sur terre comme dans le ciel, elle avait de magnifiques ailes ou l'on pouvait y admirer sa majesté, sa force et son agilité. Plus qu'un être parfait, même les beautés célestes s'éteignaient et devenaient ternes lorsqu'elle évoluait dans le frimament. Je ne put que rester coi, de peur qu'un simple son n'effleure cette perfection qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Ce fut l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Honneurs aux dragons qui jamais, tel les hommes, ne disparaîteront)_ (Ndmm : c'est bon je peux la faire mon histoire ?)

Elle était entrain de finir de rôtir trois lutins quand Gandalf dit :

« STOP !!! Qui est le propriétaire de ce dragon ? »

« C'est moi, je suis Eragon et je suis un dragonnier. » _(Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis bon en orthographe) _(Ndmm : si c'est lui qui le dit…)

« Très bien, alors tiens ton dragon en laisse, sinon je m'occupe de le faire servir comme dinde à Noël. »

Cette dernière remarque eu comme effet de faire rugir Saphira qui cracha du feu droit sur le Père Noël, heureusement Gandalf avait toujours son bâton magique, même si il l'avait décoré avec des guirlandes et des boules de Noël. Il put donc se protéger de la vague de flamme qui déferla sur lui, malheureusement cet abrutit n'avait pas pensé à faire un bouclier assez grand pour aussi protéger ma personne, le texte de cette fic et le bêta lecteur. Nous finîmes, tous les trois, brûler au vingt-huitième degré. Heureusement étant l'auteur je nous accordais gratuitement un sort de résurrection et Paf ! Nous réapparûmes instantanément sans brûlures et avec les vêtements lavés et repassés. (Merci qui ?) _(Euh dit, j'ai un paquet de linge sale chez moi……..tu pourrais pas recommencer stp ??) _

« J'ai dit stop ! Bon a ce qui paraît vous êtes tous les deux des stars... »

« Non moi je ne suis qu'un simple fermier. » dit Eragon. _(ça se voit !!)_

« Hein ?! T'étais pas un dragonnier ? »

« Si aussi, mais je suis d'abord un fermier. »

« Putain…. Il est plus con que Legolas… »

« On a parlé de moi ? » demanda soudain Legolas qui sortait d'on ne sait où, Legolas qui étonnement était brun.

« STOP !!! gueula Gandalf. Est-ce que l'auteur aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que ce con d'elfe fou ici ?! Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau seigneur des anneaux, il n'a aucune raison d'être ici, je n'en veux pas ! »

Là je m'éclairci la gorge :

« Non en effet il n'y a pas eu de nouveau Seigneur des Anneaux, mais il est là pour Pirates des Caraïbes 2 (le film à fin foireuse…. Waouf !) et pis de toute façon à tous les Noël son fan club le réclame comme cadeau… à croire qu'ils pensent que le Père Noël existe. _Quels cons »_ _(sans vouloir te vexer Gandidounet)_

« Mon fan club n'est pas con ! » protesta Legolas.

« Non en effet il faut un cerveau pour être con, non ton fan club est comme toi_……. Rassure toi !!!»_ gueula Gimli qui venait d'apparaître comme pas magie.

« Ne me dîtes pas que lui aussi il a sortit un nouveau film… » dit Gandalf au bord de la dépression.

« Non, répondit Gimli, mais quand il s'agit de faire chier la blondasse qui est devenue brunasse, je suis toujours là. Mais attendez ça sent le dragon… A mort ! » Et là il se jeta hache en avant sur Saphira, car rappelons le les nains détestent les dragons…. D'ailleurs ils détestent aussi les orques, les gobelins, les elfes, les rats, les gens riches et enfin à peu près tout ce qui n'est pas un nain. _A noter que Gimli fut attrapé par le fond du caleçon par Mavrok qui lui promit dix tonneaux de bière si il ne touchait pas à la dragonne. _

« Stop ! J'ai dit ! Gimli range cette hache, Legolas va signer tes autographes _et prévois en pour l'année prochaine, ça m'arrangerais_, Eragon et Saphira faîtes en de même, Saphira je t'interdis de cramer quoique ce soit, Gimli tu rentres chez toi et vous deux (auteur et bêta lecteur) si vous écrivez le moindre truc foireux je vous suspens de cadeaux jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! C'est clair pour tout le monde !? » _(Pouvez répéter la question ???) _

Tous hochèrent de la tête et Gandalf put enfin se calmer et aller se reposer à trois jours de Noël.

FLAASSHHHHSHSHHSHSHHSHHSHSHSHSH J -2 avant Noël.

Toc ! Toc !

« Oui entrer »

La porte s'ouvrit et un lutin entra dans la cabane du Père Noël où se trouvait le susnommé ainsi que Mavrok et moi même. Ils étaient entrain de boire du thé menthe, un sirop grenadine et de la bière pour moi. Le lutin lui semblait très gêné et apeuré, _bref dans ces petits souliers._ Voyant cela le magicien rouge lança un regard trucidant dans ma direction en se demandant ce que j'avais encore bien pu imaginer comme coup foireux.

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Ben Père Noël…. Euh comme d'habitude trois fois rien… »

« Parle, n'ais pas peur, mon lutin. »

« Bon la cantine demande un plus gros budget car elle risque de manquer de nourriture, il faut aussi embaucher de nouveaux lutins et rénover un des dortoirs qui a brûlé. »

« Je sens que je vais haïr ce dragon… » _( Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si « quelqu'un » lui avait dit que les elfes s'aparentaient auy apéricubes non plus……… niéhéhéhéhéhé)_

« Euh…. Tout n'est pas de la faute du dragon. Pour ce qui est des lutins quatre ont été tué par Saphira et deux autres tués par Eragon qui voulait s'entraîner à l'épée _et qui par ailleurs s'est fait méchament molester avec un bâton par un vieux dragonnier qui passait par là_. Pour le dortoir c'est en effet Saphira qui a tout fait cramer, mais parce qu'un inconnu (un nain connu) s'est amusé à lui faire peur en plein sommeil, on ne connaît pas encore son identité mais on cherche. »

Là le Père Noël jeta un coup d'œil _ayant la puissance destructrice de dix têtes nucléaires_ à moi qui faisait semblant d'avoir l'air innocent…

« Et pour ce qui est du réfectoire, ils ont peur de pas réussir à nourrir le dragon, le nain et les quatre hobbits. »

« Comment ?! Gimli et les hobbits sont revenus ?! Oulà ça va chauffer pour leurs fesses ! »

Et Gandalf se leva et partit en trombe à l'usine.

Là juste avant de le suivre Mavrok se tourna vers moi et dit :

« Té vrèmant vashe avek se Paire Nohële. Et arraite de me fère parlé avaic dé fote d'orthaugraffe. »

« Désolé, faut bien amusé les lecteurs. » _(T'a qu'as danser une gigue en caleçon rose avec des ptits gobelins dessus, ou alors tu pourrais te raser, ça nous ferais une bonne fic d'horreur pour « allô wine »)_ (Ndmm : mais chut ! Ne raconte pas toute l'histoire du « Père Noël et les ordures 3 ».)

Puis nous partîmes à la recherche du Père Noël, nous arrivâmes alors qu'il avait déjà trouvé les hobbits et Gimli et les engueulaient.

« Pas croyable… fouteurs de merde… même Legolas est moins chiant… en peu plus… vais vous botter le cul… veux ma maman… je vais tout dire aux Valars… je veux un lutin… vais vous donner au Père Fouettard… avez rien à faire ici…_vais éviscérer l'auteur_ »

« Euh, commença Merry, si on est là pour des raisons précises, personnellement avec Lost j'ai beaucoup de succès et mes fans me veulent, ensuite Sam cette année il a jouer un maître nageur dans Click (alors qu'il sait pas nager) et tout le monde veut des cours de natation avec lui. »

« Et pour Pippin et Frodon ? Hein ?! Euh ils ont fait quoi ?! Ils ont joué dans le dîner de cons 2 ? »

« Non, continua Christmas, Frodon refusait de laisser partir Sam, quant à Pippin on allait pas le laisser tout seul pour les fêtes en Comté, on est quand même pas des salauds. »

« Argghh !!! Bon ok ! Mais à la première connerie… je… je vous… argh ! Et sinon Gimli il fout quoi lui ?! »

« Ben je suis venu emmerder Legolas ! Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. »

Malheureusement pour lui il avait tort. Il fit un vol planer dans la toundra et se retrouva seul dehors et dans le froid. Il faut pas emmerder Gandalf.

Donc Gandy n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accorder un nouveau crédit à la cantine sous peine de mourir de faim. Après cela il put aller se reposer un moment, laissant, tel un nain conscient, Mavrok et moi même tout seul dans l'usine (bon certes il y avait des lutins… mais bon c'est un petit détail).

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Mavrok.

« Ben je pourrais continuer à écrire ou alors on pourrait foutre le bordel dans le coin. »

« T'es fous le Père Noël ne nous ferrais pas de cadeau et _moi je veux mon dragon que je commande depuis 6 ans et dont on m'a dit que je l'aurais à ma majorité avec mon permis de voler » _

« Bon je vais foutre le merdier tout seul, toi va admirer Saphira, je suis sur que t'en meurt d'envie. » Et Mavrok s'en alla, me laissant œuvré seul à mes sombres dessins, me laissant seul gâcher le Noël de millier d'enfants, me laissant seul avec les voix que j'ai dans la tête, me laissant seul dans mon écriture pourrave et c'est tout. _(saphira j'arrive !!!!!!!!)_

FFFFLLLLLAAASSSSSHHHHHHHSSHHH J-1 avant Noël.

(Si vous vous demander ce que j'ai pu faire de diabolique…. Attendez un peu et vous verrez.)

Toc toc !

« Quoi encore !? » gueula Gandy.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entre un lutin, c'était le troisième de la journée.

« Bonjour patron, vous allez bien ? _hum il fait beau non ?»_

« Non, vais pas bien _il fait -20, on a du blizard_ et entre les hobbits qu'ont vidé la cantine durant la nuit (premier lutin) et Saphira qui a brûler la moitié des autographes de Legolas, ce qui en faisait quand même cinq milles (deuxième lutin) je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller. »

« Bon alors je ne vais pas vous déranger ô puissant magicien rouge (de colère). »

« Pourquoi venais-tu ?! »

« Trois fois rien, mais ça peut attendre… enfin je crois… »

« Parle et qu'on en finisse ! »

« Euh… j'ai une toute petite mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… Il risque d'y avoir deux petits problèmes pour la tournée… »

« Quoi il manque des cadeaux ?! »

« Non… »

« Le traîneau est trop chargé ?! »

« Non… »

« On a plus de ruban pour les cadeaux ?! »

« Non… »

« Ben quoi alors !? »

« En fait on a deux petit contretemps. Le premier c'est qu'il n'y a plus de papier pour imprimer les cartes de « Joyeux Noël », pourtant hier y en avait encore assez, tout a disparu mystérieusement durant la nuit ainsi que toute l'encre de nos imprimantes. »

« Grbmrblbl…. Bon… on fera sans, c'est pas grave… » dit Gandy sur un ton au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Ensuite, il y a bel et bien un problème avec le traîneau… enfin disons qu'il risque d'avoir de la peine à avancer… »

« Pourquoi ?! » dit-il sur un ton inquiet, coléreux, haineux, apeuré, psychopathe, craintif et méchant.

« Ben… on a plus d'attelage… »

« QUOI ?! COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?! »

« Ben six de vos rennes ont été mangé par Saphira, cinq autres tué par Legolas qui voulait tirer des flèches sur Gimli qui avait réussit à re-rentrer dans l'usine en creusant un tunnel, mais ces cinq là les hobbits les ont mangé pour ne pas gâcher la nourriture. Le dernier Gim'Nain l'a tué juste pour le geste, il a dit que c'était pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul. »

Là-dessus Gandalf s'écroula, se mit à proférer des insultes en une vingtaine de langue différente et commença à parler dans le vide…

« Je sais tu me l'avais bien dis qu'ils étaient dangereux…. Mais bon ils sont petits et cons… sauf le dragon qui est grand… et pis des rennes volants ça se trouve à tous les coins de rue… Noël c'est pas une fête importante… et pis deux ans d'affilé que c'est gâcher à cause des hobbits… c'est pas grave… bon le lapin de Pâque se foutra de toi à la réunion annuel des fêtes pour enfants… et pis les enfants t'en voudront pas… enfin si les fan de Legolas…. Hé ho tu m'écoutes ?! Non désolé, je m'énerve, mais je sais que c'est pas ta faute… »

« Père Noël vous êtes sur que ça va ?! »

« Père qui ?! Qui êtes vous ?! Où suis-je ? »

« Hé merde… le deuxième de foutu en deux ans… c'est vraiment pas croyable… »

« Mais non il est pas foutu » dis-je au lutin(tin et milou). _(Cher papy noël, pourrais tu offrir à Gim un meilleur humour s'il te plaît ? Ou alors une camisole de force. Merci. Ps n'oublie pas mon petit soulier pour lui botter le train. Grosses bises le gentil béta lecteur)_

« Ha bon ? »

« Non regardez, hé ho Gandy, y a Gogorn qui me fait te dire, que si tu lui apporte pas son cadeau il te plaque ! »

« Quoi ?! Mon petit sucre d'orge veut me plaquer ?! C'est pas possible, ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Il faut trouver une solution. »

Là je me tournais vers le lutin et lui dit :

« Tu vois il suffisait de le prendre par les sentiments, et puis je suis pas un salaud je vais quand même pas gâcher le Noël de millier d'enfants… quoique… »

Le Père Noël était entrain de traverser l'usine, une grosse ampoule c'était allumée au dessus de son crâne, preuve qu'il avait eu une idée.

« Eragon, criait-il à travers toute l'usine, Eragon ! T'es où ?! »

« Euh je suis là. Pourquoi ? »

« Il me faut ton dragon, je t'emprunte Saphira pour faire ma tournée. »

« Mais… »

« Y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Elle à bouffer la moitié de mon attelage, le minimum que tu puisses faire, c'est de me la prêter. »

« Bon d'accord, mais alors j'aurais droit à un petit chat pour Noël ? »

« Oui, oui accordé. »

FLLLLLAAASSSSSSHHHHHHSSSSHHHSHSHSHHS H -3 avant Noël.

« Bon Saphira est bien attachée ? » demanda Gandalf.

Les lutins lui firent oui de la tête.

« Tous les paquets sont dans le traîneau ? »

« Oui patron. »

« Très bien, très bien…Euh les hobbits sont bien enfermé dans leur cages ? »

« Oui patron, d'ailleurs ils gueulent qu'ils ont faim. »

« Pas grave, pas grave, ça leur fera du bien. Sinon Gim'Nain merci de m'avoir remis les pieds sur terre quand je devenais fous. »

« Oh de rien, faut dire que c'était un peu de ma faute. Et pis faut que tu la fasse ta tournée, parce que… enfin… voilà quoi. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?! Parle sinon je te jette dans la cage aux hobbits, et ils ont pas mangé depuis six heures ! »

« J'ai rien fait de bien méchant… disons que… j'ai juste glissé dans chaque paquets cadeaux un manuscrit non-corrigé par Mavrok de cette histoire…Pas taper ! Pas taper ! »

_( Arg, des armes de destruction massives !!!) _

Gandalf avait brandit son grand bâton et me menaçait avec.

« Il ne me reste plus assez de temps pour tous les enlever… Je te banni à vie de cadeaux ! »

« Pas grave, car je voulais des lecteurs et là je vais en avoir, niark ! »

Et je partis en courant alors que le Père Noël me lançait des boules feu à la gueule et que Mavrok s'était jeté dans les paquets cadeaux pour pouvoir corriger les textes… ah quel brave bêta lecteur. _(Rhaa des fautes partout !!!!! Non !!!)_

Voilà c'est la fin, si vous voulez une morale à ce conte de Noël, ben c'est celle là : Les suites aux histoires débiles sont toujours pires !!!

* * *

Voilà joyeux Noël à tous et lisez bien mes textes niark !

Mot de la fin par Mavrok :

_C'est le deuxième noël que gim nous pourrit, peut-être que si il continue il sera le seul à pouvoir faire le père noël. J'imagine bien. Bon pour les fêtes mon cadeaux est : De vous permettre de très vite partir d'ici. Alors joyeux noël, bonnes années à tous et j'espère que vous aurez tous de beaux cadeaux. (si vous vooulez m'en envoyez. N'hésitez pas) BONNES FETES A TOUS (même à toi Gim) (-)_


End file.
